He Loves Her More
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: Penny is dating Kurt again and Leonard can't stand it! He loves her more, but can he prove it?


_**This if for removing my songfiction earlier! Hope you enjoy the first chapter... Please review, thanks!**_

He Loved Her More.

Chapter 1-

Set shortly after The Financial Permeability.

Kurt had asked Penny out on a date after he brought round the money he owed her which Leonard had told him to return.

It was a Friday night and Leonard was returning from a long day at work. It was about 7 when he returned as he had stayed back to finish off some papers. When he had climbed the 4 agonizing flights of stairs he saw the person he hated the most knocking on Penny's door. Kurt. He felt angry with him for not telling Penny the real reason he had returned the money. Leonard walked to his door not saying a word but Kurt heard him as he put his key in the door of 4A.

"Hey Lennie."

Leonard turned to face him. "Hello Kurt, and it's not Lennie, it's just Leonard."

"Thanks for telling me to return Penny's money Lennie, now were back together and I get to have her any night I want." Kurt replied whilst laughing.

This last comment made Leonard feel angry, Penny wasn't a toy Kurt could just play with. She was amazing, perfect, beautiful and stunning to him, but to Kurt she was just a sex toy, he didn't care about her...He didn't love Penny, not like Leonard did. He didn't want to kick up a fuss so he clenched his teeth together and entered his apartment making sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't trust Kurt in the slightest.

A few moments later Penny came to the door.

"Hey babe... Is that what you're wearing?" Kurt asked turning his nose up at her outfit, she was wearing a long blue dress with a cardigan and dolly shoes.

Penny looked shocked at Kurt's comment; she was taken aback and couldn't talk out of shock. "Um, ah, I- I'll go get changed if you don't like it?"

Kurt smiled and replied with "Good, something that shows a bit of leg!"

Penny went off back to her room and changed. Leonard had been watching the two from his peephole in the door. He was completely shocked at what Kurt had told her to do and she had actually done it! Leonard thought she looked stunning, why would he ask her to change? He knew if he ever got the chance to be with Penny he wouldn't take it for granted and he would appreciate her. She was perfect, but she was taken... By an idiot that didn't deserve her.

A few minutes later Penny emerged from her apartment holding Kurt's hand. She had changed into a small black dress with the same colour heels. Most of her leg was showing now, when Leonard saw her through the peephole he mouthed a 'wow' at the way she looked.

As Penny dragged Kurt out of her apartment but he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked.

"I say we skip dinner and just go to bed." Kurt smirked.

"Aw, I was really looking forward to eating." Penny replied.

Kurt walked towards her and put his lips on hers. Leonard was still watching but couldn't stand to see her kissing someone who didn't love her like he did.

Penny tried to push him away but he kept on kissing her. She finally gave in and kissed him back. Leonard turned and looked in another direction, he couldn't stand it. If he'd of saw what happened next he defiantly would've done something about it!

Kurt pushed Penny back into her apartment and closed the door. Penny pushed him off of her but he grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the couch.

"Kurt I don't want to!" Penny told him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Kurt insisted.

He was still trying to kiss her but Penny really didn't want to have sex with him. He was stood over her whilst she was sat on the sofa.

She was getting scared and decided she had to do something. She raised her right leg and kicked him in his 'little special place'.

Meanwhile all this was happening Leonard had stopped looking though the peephole of 4A and resorted to sliding down the door, pulling his knees towards his chest and letting his tears fall. He loved her, why couldn't she love him back? He sighed and wiped his eyes. 'Pull your self together Hofstadter' he told himself. He couldn't... More tears fell, good job Sheldon was at the comic book store with Raj, if he was there he would of told Leonard to stop being such a wimp, which he probably should do; he just couldn't.

Kurt clutched his privates and fell to his knees. "I don't want to!" Penny said whilst raising her voice slightly.

When the pain had gone Kurt stood up and grabbed Penny pushing her down to the floor next to her breakfast table. He sat on top of her and made a fist. Penny started wriggling but he was too strong.

Kurt raised his fist and punched her, in the face, twice. Penny started to cry. "Should of done what I said then shouldn't you!" He stood up and punched her once more in the face before kicking her in the stomach.

After that, he got up and walked out leaving Penny lying on the floor. She was conscious but was unaware of what had happened. Her eyes started up go blurry… She needed help. She knew her phone was on the table next to her, but getting it was the hard part.

Leonard heard Penny's door close and quickly picked himself up off the floor, wiped his eyes, and looked through the peephole once again. He saw Kurt leave, which, he could deny, it made him smile and stop crying. The time he was in there it was obvious they hadn't engaged in coitus.

When Kurt went down the stairs Leonard moved away from the door, sat on the couch and switched on the TV. He felt like there was something wrong, but let it go after he knew Kurt wasn't with Penny anymore.

Penny reached up and grabbed her phone; she winced in pain then laid back down on the cold, hard floor.

Even thought her eyes were blurry she could read her phone screen. She went straight to her contacts and pressed the L button her keyboard. The first contact that came up was Leonard, she pressed the green phone button and called Leonard.

Whilst it was ringing her eyes started to close and she became dizzy.

When Leonard's phone started ringing he instantly saw it was Penny and picked it up as quick as he could. "Hello... Hello? Penny? Are you there?" He asked as he answered. Leonard started to get worried when she didn't reply.

Penny heard Leonard's voice and it instantly calmed her down. She let out a slight groan before falling unconscious and dropping her phone on the floor beside her.

Leonard heard all this and his heart dropped. "PENNY?!" Leonard shouted down the phone.

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second will be up soon! Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**_


End file.
